User talk:77.99.47.80
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Babyjabba (Talk) 01:24, January 18, 2011 M82A2 ban. This is where I got the info. I think one of the themes in this game was definitely how much damage, physical and psychological, the war economy and war in general causes to people. Even so, I don't understand why the weapons in this game don't cause as much damage as they would in real-life against the human NPCs in the game, or why they can't realistically penetrate certain forms of cover. Wasn't one of the taglines for this game before it was released "No place to hide"? That implied destructible environments everywhere (not just one boss fight, against Raging Raven) and obstacles that would move (such as how a weak wall can be blown to pieces or penetrated by bullets, or how a truck you're hiding behind or under can simply move and expose you if it doesn't crush you). Aside from how silly or stupid it is to not be able to shoot through drywall or wooden crates with assault rifles or sniper rifles, it is kind of disappointing that despite the hardware being able to do so, the gunplay is still close to MGS3, especially the weapon effects. In real life, something as simple as getting shot in the head by most rifle rounds and some pistol rounds really disfigures your skull and leaves a large cavity for an exit wound--something that could have been accounted for in this game. '''There's a reason why the M82 Barrett Sniper Rifle that Akiba uses is banned for use against personnel in real life--quite simply, it tears people apart rather than killing them cleanly.' Some of the in-game sniper rifles (like DSR-1) the would not leave much of a head or even partly dismember a limb with a good hit. The railgun that in MGS2 was claimed "to have the kinetic energy of an M1A1 Abram's battle cannon" would cause people to outright disintegrate when hit, to say nothing of the various explosives and missiles Old Snake can use against personnel. We've been able to strap high explosives to NPCs since MGS2 (C4 in that game, TNT in MGS3)--there's no way something like that doesn't tear the person it's attached to apart, like real suicide bombers end up.'' Furthermore, as the game is right now the "pierce" statistic on guns doesn't apply to what one think it might--you can't penetrate through multiple people or barriers with higher-penetration rounds. We've had guns shooting through people and weak barriers since certain mods for the original Half-Life, like Counter-Strike or Day of Defeat. There would be more reason to use guns like the FN P90 or MP7 in Metal Gear Online if you could hide behind cover and pierce it with your bullet without exposing yourself in return. While I do believe the "emotion system" was nice to see in how the militia members (but not the PMC soldiers) can get down and cry or scream, or get angry and charge the enemy when under gunfire or explosions, I think another more realistic "berserk button" would be if their comrades got dismembered or decapitated by high-power rifles or explosives. Anyone else feel the gunplay in this game was a bit of a let-down in this respect? If they're going to make a game about the horrors of warfare (especially when it's warfare for fun and profit), they could start with one of the most apparent and obvious--the horrible damage modern weaponry does to people on a daily basis. Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0462423/board/thread/150743692 Weedle McHairybug 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)